


Day 6 - Flower - Flowers Are Beautiful Like You

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 6 Prompt "Flower", Fluff, I have been legit waiting to draw and write this, I'll let you guys figure that out heehee~, M/M, May or not be hints that I don't wanna give the answers to, Romantic Fluff, XZero Week 2021, favorite prompt of this whole thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: X and Zero’s symbolism of their favorite flowers goes into deep discussion before they prepare for something very special beforehand.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 6 Prompt for “Flower”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Day 6 - Flower - Flowers Are Beautiful Like You

**Author's Note:**

> AT LAST!! I GET TO WRITE THIS!!
> 
> The flowers for my bois mean a lot to me so, I was so excited to write it. Plus, it pretty much is important to them in Crimpphireverse as a whole.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

X looks at himself in the mirror, seeing himself in the garments of frills and embellishments that complimented it, all looked so beautiful and breathtaking. Even on himself, he felt it was unbelievable. Even the **_Forget Me Nots_ ** that lay as a flower crown atop his head. This _day_ was unbelievable within itself. It was already something he’d never forget. And on a spring day with it’s beautiful sun shining down to greet him with the warmest of love, the birds chirping their sweet songs and the nearby stream making it gentle travel, gliding across the rocks within the riverbed. It couldn’t get any better than this.

Within his swell of happiness, came a knock on the door. Going to it to answer, he saw Zero before him! So handsome in the suit he wore, the two **_Pink Tea Roses_ ** visible in his pocket. Xev has stars in his eyes the minute he sees him.

“Zero!!” He hugged him tightly, the garments he wore flowed in anticipation behind him, not being able to keep his excitement and happiness within himself.

“Woah- someone’s happy and excited to see me.” He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head with blush on his cheeks. After embracing X for a little bit, he puts his lover in front of him to marvel his beauty, “You look pretty gorgeous, Blue Jay~. Wow~. So stunning, I can’t put it into words anymore than this.”

Xev had practically giggled at Zero’s compliment. He still couldn’t believe it, even after all this time, it’s finally happening. He goes back to the mirror, his smile still enchanted and big as ever. Zero soon follows after him and looks in the mirror with him, placing a hand on his lover’s shoulder and leaning his head onto X’s, giving him a gentle nuzzle within his blue fluffy hair, “Can you believe it’s finally happening?” He asked, still dumbfounded himself in how it all feels it’s happening so fast when it was quite the opposite. _Very_ much the opposite.

“I can _never_ believe it, Phoenix…~” He sighed blissfully.

Zero then wanted to ask something, “Hey, Blue Jay?”

  
“Yes?”

  
The snazzy dressed Obsidian Hunter fiddled with his collar and then a bit of his light blonde hair, “Should I- wear my helmet for this?”

X then giggled to the question, seeming like it was a silly question to begin with, but it was far from it, “If you want to do that, Zero, I wouldn’t mind~.”

“I have thought about it for quite a bit, and I know you really like me with it on special occasions, especially this one. It’s dedicated to us, after all.”

“Just leave it off for now, okay? I want to feel your soft hair a little more~.”

Zero chuckled, “Okay then. I don’t mind that~.”

But something plagued X’s mind with worry, as it always does. Zero then noticed this, his lover’s smile of happiness and joy soon faded. X looking down a little, fiddling with this necklace he had on. It was the locket Zero gave him. Being a nice light gold with a pearl dot in the middle.

Grasping it, he had negative thoughts plague his mind.

“Nervous…?” The Midnight Phoenix promptly asked him, soft and concerned. Knowing his Blue Jay isn’t looking happy like he should be.

X turned away, curling himself a little, holding the locket up to his face and cradling it in his hands, “I’m worried that something will go wrong and everything becomes a disaster.. I’m worried there will be more people than we planned on inviting. I wanted this to be small, not many people here for it to be so overwhelming. Just the people we care about.”

  
“You worry. That’s how you are. That can’t be changed about you.” Zero then took X’s chin within his hand to have him look up and face the Midnight Ripper, “But this is _our_ special day. _Your_ special day. Everything’s perfect and set out for us. Everything’s set in motion and there’s no turning back now. It’s happening, and I couldn’t be any happier it’s happening.” Zero smiled down at his lover, moving his hand up to cup X’s cheek, “Everything will be fine and perfect, just like you wanted, Blue Jay~. We’ll finally be able to fly freely. _Together_. Even if we always had over the years, it’ll be official now.”

X knew Zero was right. Everything _was_ perfect and was going to be.

“And hey,” Zero added, “Even if it’ll be some people we didn’t invite, there will be overwhelming support like we’ve always gotten in all this crazy chaos that’s the Maverick Wars. They’re _finally_ over, Blue Jay. Even if some Mavericks do pop up every once in a while, it’s a _significant_ drop than what we’ve been dealing with for the past fifteen years. It’ll be a quiet life we’ll live, just like you also wanted. I promise, my love.”

X kept looking up at Zero smiling back down at him. He can never resist that smile. No matter what. So serene and confident, yet so coy and innocent. He loved seeing that smile from Zero, no matter what situation they were in. Xev wants that smile to never leave his memory banks.

X finally smiled back, having his lover kiss his forehead, “There we go~. There’s a smile I wanted to see. I promise everything will be fine.” He looked back at that mirror, X following soon after, “Heck, even if so much gets out, we’ll escape it all.”

The Neo Blue Bomber chuckled, “I guess you’re right. You’re _always_ right..~”

“So are you~.”

They still stood in front of the mirror for a little bit until X moved away and sat on the nearby bed in this room set out for them, “It only took us fifteen years to get to where we are. It’s crazy. So much has happened.. I don’t know what my life would really be like without you in it.”

Zero went to go sit next to his beloved Blue Jay, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “I can’t imagine a life without you either. If you didn’t find me, I’d probably be dead or be wandering around not knowing what to do or where to go. You saving me has been a highlight of my life when we crossed paths.”

X couldn’t think of Zero being already dead when he got there when they first met. But he thought about not wanting to have that on his mind now. Since Zero was right, and this was their day. He wanted to be happy for what was to come. And to expect the unexpected.

He took a **_Forget Me Not_ ** from his flower crown. Looking down at it with a very soft smile, “Despite the situation you were in when we first met, I’ll never forget it.” He soon gave it to Zero, putting it in his blonde hair. Somewhere in his fringe where it can be seen.

Zero smiled down at him again, “Aww, now I can’t wear the helmet~.” He chuckled while X chuckled along with him. The Midnight Ripper took the **_Forget Me Not_ ** off for a second to materialize his helmet on him and put it in the crease of the front near where the helmet crystal resided.

Zero spoke in response to X’s words from earlier as he brought out a **_Pink Tea Rose_ ** from his suit pocket and handed it to him “I’ll never forget you saving my life and I’ll always be grateful for not only that, but you coming into my life. Being able to meet _you_. A beautiful rose I’ll hold dear to my heart.”

The Blue boy dressed in frills took the rose from his lover’s hands. He could never get over how poetic Zero was with his words, and hoped he’d do it for the rest of their lives. Whether they had a life expectancy or not. He decides to put the rose in his bouquet, right smack in the center and is risen above the rest.

“Too bad these flowers are real, and won’t last long.” X said with a slightly heavy heart and a sad smile on his face. Zero sweeped his significant other’s blue hair from his face, “Don’t worry, I have a way to keep them all preserved so we can cherish them in the years to come.”

“You’re always so thoughtful, Zero~.”

X then sighed, having more memories come to him, “I remember when no one really liked you and only a select few did.”

“Yeah,” Zero added, “I remember it was the same. I thought, after we had gained the bond of our friendship, no one really understood me like you did. Or vise versa. They were just afraid of me, and I don’t blame them. But that was the least of my worries. They didn’t treat me as badly as they treated you. You were nothing but a burden to them, and I _hated_ it.”

X nodded to Zero’s part of the memories of their early days, “I did too. But I remember you finally stepped in and wanted to protect me. Not going to lie, it was the first time you ever protected me from anyone. Especially from Vile.”

Zero sighed, “Yeah. Glad he’s gone for good this time. I made sure there was nothing of him left. He _had_ to come back twice.” Zero exasperatedly sighed with annoyance in his tone to the memory of that reploid. How much trouble he caused.

The Blue Jay nodded in agreement, “There was no saving him. Even if I tried, he wouldn’t listen. He never listened to _anyone_. And I always wondered why.”

Zero put his chin resting on his palm, “Yeah. I always wondered the same. But he doesn’t matter anymore. He hasn’t mattered the first time he was resurrected by Doppler. Good riddance, really.”

X nodded after that statement. The sounds of the day outside the sliding glass door still played and echoed within earshot of the couple. Those soft chirps of songs from the birds always made X feel like he was in heaven. Then smiled again, remembering something that he’s also always fond of. Looking down at the flowers of his bouquet reminded him of it.

“Hey, Zero?”

“Yeah?”

X sniffed the rose that Zero gave him, “I still remember showing you Cain’s private garden and everything we did there. It’s another thing I’ll never forget.”

Zero smiled along with him, “Damn right. I’ll still never forget how much guitar I played for you whenever we had our special moments alone together. But one I’ll still never forget is our time we spent on the flowers we both liked.”

“I remember that too. I remember showing you my **_Forget Me Nots_ ** I planted. They meant so much to me, that I’d never forget my family. And… You’ve become part of mine, Zero..~”

The Obsidian Hunter chuckled slightly, blush on his cheeks appearing again, “But it’s about to be official now~.”

“True~.” X sighed again in such bliss, “But… you will always be a part of my life I never wish to forget and I wish to love you forever.”

“I wish for the same, Blue Jay.”

Zero then sighed himself, looking out the glass door and seeing the stream flow by. He stood from the bed to look out of it much better, his Blue Jay staying by his side, “I remember you showed me the **_Pink Tea Rose_ ** , and what the color and shape both meant individually. I really did keep it close to me for a long time. But it meant so much more to me after falling for you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you every single second of every day. I _still_ do and always will.”

The Neo Blue Bomber in frills chuckled slightly, “And it became your favorite flower with not only that, but because of the color.” He teased.

Zero wrapped his arms around his lover once more, lifting him slightly to his level, “It’s not my fault I started liking pink a bit because of the flower. Can you blame me~?”

X giggled more, “No~! I can’t!”

They then both looked into each other’s eyes, Zero speaking once more in such a soft voice, “I love you… and I wish to love you for all of eternity..~”

“Oh, Zero..~”

The Midnight Ripper was about to kiss him before Xev stopped him in his tracks, “Wait, wait- save it for later~.”

“Aww come on, just one kiss~.”

“I said save it~!”

“Okay, fine.”

Zero put his lover down and nuzzled his cheek instead, “I don’t know if I can wait any longer~.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to~.”

X giggled more. When he couldn’t blame Zero for anything with this momentous occasion and this being such a special day for them that it had to be perfect. This moment right now was perfect enough, but they were barely scratching the surface, at the tip of the iceberg. They still had to get through the rest of the day.

A thought then came to X’s mind as he wondered about certain traditions, “Wait- why _are_ you in here? I thought seeing me would be bad luck-.”

Zero chuckled in response, “You think I’d wait until the big moment~? As if! I do question these traditions, even if it seems appropriate and I can see why, it just doesn’t click with me.”  
  
The Sapphire Blue Jay nuzzled his lover’s cheek, “Okay, okay..~ You impatient warrior of mine, I get it.”

Zero nuzzled back, basking more into the beautiful day that was outside. They couldn’t wait for it all to unravel and they’ll have the time of their lives.

It was all soon interrupted by a knock on the door and a shout of a familiar female voice of an English accent, “Zero!! I know you’re in there with X!! Out! Come on, your big day is here, and you need to come to the main room!”

“Yeah, yeah, Iris! Don’t worry, we’re coming!” Zero shouted back and walked towards the exit.

Iris then busted herself in before the Midnight Ripper could even touch it, giving a very unamused look on her face. She wore a pretty slim dress with sparkles of gold thread and a gradient of carnation pink to a lighter pink on the way down. She arched a brow at the Obsidian Hunter, “Well, come on, get a move on, pretty boy.”

Zero snickered, “Okay, okay, I’m going~.” He gave X a kiss on the forehead one more time and also gave him a bunny kiss, nose to nose, “I’ll be waiting, Beautiful~.”

X giggled and waved as Zero exited the room. Iris took her attention onto the Blue Hero and smiled to finally marvel at X’s beauty, “Ohhhhh, Xev- you look so beautiful. You could pass for a girl~.”

X blushed in embarrassment, messing with his blue hair a little, “You know how uncomfortable that makes me, Iris.”

Iris giggled nervously, “Sorry. I can’t help it, you really do look stunning.”

Xevdex then smiled, blush still prominent on his cheeks with the compliments given. He isn’t used to them still, but he’s grown to like most of them, especially if they’re from Zero.

“Well, come on. The ceremony is about to begin. We better get in our places. You know the dealio.”

X giggled while grabbing his bouquet and following Iris as they headed out the door to the main area where the ceremony is to take shape.

“You know, X, being the ‘bride’ of this whole thing, it really does fit you and I mean it. I’m pretty sure Zero beat you to that punch before I could.”

“Oh, he already has, Iris. He wanted to before anyone else could.”

“For sure! I wouldn’t doubt that~!” Iris responded with a knowing grin, “In all seriousness, though. Are you ready for the best day of your life~?”

X took a breath as they approached the door of the main room. Ready to see the faces of those he and Zero care about to witness the biggest, most important, and most anticipated day of their lives in fifteen whole years.

“Yes. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO!! After all this, I'm happy to have finally written it!!
> 
> I had so much fun with it, and it was so hard to keep everything vague, even if some parts make it seem obvious. Which I did intend, but I wanted to make loop arounds to make it it still vague until the very end heehee~
> 
> It was a little hard but worth it!! And yes I did bold and italicize the flowers, sue me lol


End file.
